What a difference a Year Made
by ddeherrera87
Summary: Three months have passed since Ana has lost her step-father Ray Steele. She now has to go to a new school, live with a new family and deal with an intense new relationship. *UPDATED* (I also would like to say that I do not own the Fifty shades trilogy)
1. First Day of School

First Day of School

I woke up this morning with dread in my heart. The way I have felt, just made want to crawl back into my bed and sleep the rest of my day away like I have done for the past three months of summer. I muster up the right amount of energy and drag myself to the shower. As I wash my hair, the warm water seems to calm me into a state of zen. I still find myself going through the motions, wake-up, nap, bed; occasionally showering because I'm not a neanderthal.

I fall back into bed and daydream, I always relive that day no matter what I seem to be doing.

Ray, my step-father, was my rock. He knew who I was and where I was going. Raymond Steele was a stern father but fair, knowing when to just leave me alone and find my way in life then the unthinkable happened.

It was May 23, and all seemed well. My day started out like any other, the skies were grey but happy and it was my last day at school. Ray was in the kitchen getting his coffee ready and asked if his sixteen year old daughter was cool enough for coffee.

" Really dad, you know I'm not a coffee drinker, just tea for me and make it weak" that was the last thing I said to him before I heard the noise that would change my life.

My heart stopped and the next few minutes seem like I was watching a movie. The next thing I remember was being in the ambulance screaming at the First Responders to save my father. It's all very unclear after that. I at some point wondered outside found the nearest payphone, my cell was still at our house and called, Kate, my best friend, explaining to her that my dad died of a heart attack and that I have officially joined the orphan's club. With in the following month Kate, my best friend since the Fourth Grade, and her parents concluded to file for adoption of myself. The funeral came and went, the house sold and gone was the life I had with my step-father.

It was August 29, my first day of my new school. Since my dad's death I had to leave behind my poor life for a privileged one. Kate's dad got rich with some shipping thing, I'm not quite sure because I never really cared.

"Annie" Kate's mother, Judy, says " honey are you ready to go to school?" crap! "Yeah!" I replied and like a hurricane moved through my room.

Thank God for Kate! Her and I went through my new wardrobe and pick out my clothes for today. A black button up sweater, purple short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and black flats. When it came time to do my hair I tried and failed to comb it out and settled on an elegant ponytail with my bangs pulled out.

Morrison High School was the elite of all high schools. Every rich kid in Seattle went to this school and now I was one of the rich kids.

"Ana?" "Earth to Ana." When I snapped out of my daydream, I saw Kate concern etched on her face. " I'm fine Kate, just a little overwhelmed is all" I said in my most convincing voice. "So...what classes do we have together?" I asked shyly

" First, Third, and Seventh" she said with the confidence I could only wish I had. "We also have the same lunch together, so I'll see you at your locker after fourth hour." I rolled my eyes at mama Kavanagh

"Fine I'll see you in first hour" After we stepped out of her car I grabbed my backpack out of the back of Kate's new Honda Civic that she received as a birthday present, and took one last look at my schedule for school:

Morrison High School

Locker# 1450

Combination: 14-2-7

Class Schedule

1st hr: Pottery- Mr. Putman Rm. 129

2nd hr: Honors English- Ms Maes Rm. 212

3rd hr: Chemistry ll - Mr Munley Rm 220

4th hr: Composition ll- Ms Maes Rm 212

5th hr: French lll- Mrs. Federico Rm 110

6th hr: On Your Own- Ms Geovani Rm 120

7th hr: Calculus l - Mr. Winters 218

First Lunch 12:00-12:30

I began to pack my things back in my bag when from across the parking lot I saw this boy staring at me.

" Kate, who is that boy?" She looked at me with a puzzled look as she scanned.

"Oh that boy is Christian Grey, a year ahead of us, Senior, and very sexy. " huh, why does that sound so familiar" I said hearing his name somewhere at some point. "Well duh Ana, his brother is Elliott Grey, my boyfriend last year" she said " Oh, he looks nothing like Elliott." I said when we reached the school. " Of course not Ana, their adopted, I can't believe you didn't meet him last year when Elliott and I were dating" Kate said as we climbed the stairs to our lockers.

"So how is Elliott?" I said then quickly regretting my comment when I saw Kate's tear stricken face. "Look Kate I'm sorry I totally forgot that you two had such a bad break-up, I won't mention it again promise." I said after giving her a hug at her locker

"It's okay Ana, I have to get over it sooner or later, besides this is a new school year and who's to say we won't find us some cute boyfriends this year." she started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

After leaving Kate alone, I then moved on to finding my locker.

"Ok" I said to myself. Not really paying attention if anyone was listening to me or not. "Locker 1450, Combo 14...2...7" Click!

I heard the noise and began immediately doing a small dance in my head. I placed my backpack in the locker and walked to meet Kate.

First hour was boring, but being the great student that I was, pushed through it and finished the cup that I made. Kate was still trying to center her clay by the end of class.

"Looks like you're going to need extra credit Kavanaugh" I said trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh shut up Steele! You never know I might be the next Da Vinci , just with delayed talent." Throwing her hands up in frustration. "You keep on telling yourself that Katie, maybe you'll believe it next time" I said right before she hit me in the arm.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast before i knew it, lunch was over and I was on my way to my French class. The class was small with desks set up in groups of six and the teacher's desk positioned at the head of the class. Seating assignments listed on the door leading into the classroom. I searched each group of desks, four groups in all, to find my name, A. Steele , placed at the back of the class. I curiously looked at the people sitting around me, my mouth dropped open when I saw a C. Grey sitting right next to me. This can't be happening I chanted to myself as if it were my mantra. There is no way that Christian could be sitting next to me this is unbelievable.

When I sat at my desk I had to make myself busy, trying to not make it obvious that I was waiting for this Greek God to enter `class.

Right when the bell rang I finally saw him walk into class. Oh man was he sexxyyy. I saw him look at the seating arrangement and then he looked up to see me, and smiled. What now! I said to myself. Christian Grey, sex with legs, is smiling at me. I had to look around just to make sure it was me and not someone behind me, but since I was seated at the back of the class I knew he was looking at me.

"Hi, my name is Christian" he said in what I perceive as a seductive voice. Is he flirting with me? No way, this cannot be true.

"Hello" I finally said " My name is Anastasia"

"Anastasia" he said slowly savoring my name. "what year are you?" he said looking at me with general interest.

" A Junior" I said in a shy voice. Shy voice, really Steele? I'm not really the shy type at least not before my dad died. I could really feel my cheeks blushing too. What is he doing to me? He obviously noticed because the grin on his face grew bigger.

"Pull it together Steele" I said in my head.

"What was that?" he said and I just about died.

"Oh nothing, just reading out loud to myself" Phew! Dodged that bullet.

"Sure you were" he said and I knew that he didn't buy it.

The next twenty minutes were agonizing. I just wanted to leave I was so embarrassed at how Christian made me act. So when the bell rang at 1:10, I quickly grabbed my notebook and shot out of class. I can't believe I just did that, there is no way I can show my face in that class again. My walking started to quicken once I entered the hall and I headed straight for the stairs, only to hear my name being called.

"Wait!" I heard a man saying "Anastasia, wait!" Is that Christian? No it can't be. The moment I turned around though there he was.


	2. The Meeting

_**I really would like to thank all the support that I have received for everyone. This is my first fanfic and it really makes me gracious that you all enjoy it. I'll try not to wait so long to post the next chapter, I have just had a very trying few days. Please review I would love to hear what you are thinking. **_

_**P.S. I am in the process of rewriting the first two chapters so I'll let every know when it is up. Don't worry though nothing is changing. Just embellishing on some things. **_

"Anastasia!" he said a last time before I turned around. I closed my eyes as I reached the top of the stairs, gathered myself and turned around to see Christian right in front of me.

"Yes", i said trying to sound calm. "Can I help you?" my heart began to race at the sight of him.

He looked, and then handed me the French book. "You forgot this." he said. I took the book, accidentally brushed his hand, and a surge of electricity coursed through my body. We both looked at each other surprised.

Did he feel that? I was not quite sure. How could he not have, to me it was like someone took a defibrillator to my heart.

He had to of felt it, because within an instant, and without notice, he took me into a heated embrace and began to kiss me passionately. His hands began to hold me tighter, his lips pushing up to mine. I was jelly in his arms. My lips soon parted with permission, allowing him enter my mouth with his tongue. My heart began to race faster when I caught a quick waft of the heavenly smell that I assumed was all Christian. Everything grew fuzzy when...

"Ana?" the sound of my name I snapped me out the daydream. "look I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your book" he said a concerned undertone in his voice. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, I'm guessing a nervous habit, he definitely felt it.

"Thanks" I said to him and with those parting words walked back to my locker.

I met Kate at her car after school. "Hey Annie" she said " sorry I wasn't in 7th hour, my period decided to show up, and I was in the nurses office the hour with stomach cramps."

"Sorry Kate did you need a tampon or something?" I asked her.

"No, I always carry emergency tampons in my purse." she said pulling out her car keys. She unlocked the car doors and we both got in.

"You'll never guess who is in my French class." I finally said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Who?" she seemed curious now. "Christian Grey" my cheeks began to redden, remembering our meet on the stairs.

"You're kidding" she shook her head as if saying a little private joke to herself. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No" I said " but I did forget my book, he chased me down in the hallway, to give it back." Now my entire face was beginning to turn red.

Kate must have noticed my quick change in demeanor because she became focused preparing to, very quickly, get as much information out before I began to shut her out. Before I could give her the satisfaction, I gave in and began to tell her what happened at the top of the stairs in the hall.

" That is very interesting Ana." She said beginning to contemplate her next sentence.

"What is it Kate" I said, not really wanting to know her answer.

" He is ..." she was trying to choose her next words carefully, "he is just not a very nice guy" A part of me didn't believe her.

"What do you mean Kate?" I said " Is he criminal bad or just take a cookie from my lunch tray bad." I looked at her face and a smile began to show on her face.

" A cookie from your lunch tray" she said and began to giggle.

"Yeah" I said with a smile on my face now. " That's pretty bad in my book Kate, you know how I enjoy to eat." I said and I laughed.

Kate pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Evelyn Flynn's office. I looked around and immediately remembered just why I had to see a therapist. Tears swelled in my eyes and Kate put a loving arm around my shoulder.

"Ana, you know that heart of yours is going to heal eventually, right?" I nodded my head. "It was great seeing the old Anastasia today, we really miss her."

" I know Kate, but I just don't feel whole anymore." tears started to fall "Just knowing now that no matter how eventful or uneventful my life is, I won't be able to share it with him."

"He knows" Kate said while giving me one final squeeze.

"Sorry, Mom felt that you needed a session, so she made an appointment. Please, don't be mad at her." I looked at Katherine trying to find the words to express my gratitude.

"Thanks Kate, I really appreciate this" I finally said wishing I could say more.

"I love you Annie" she said tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you too Kate." and we both held each other and cried.

I walked into Dr. Flynn's office noticing the new decor in the office. The walls were a soothing cream color when they were once a depressing forest green. Wainscoting along the whole area of the waiting room tied the traditional look. The furniture was a set of out dated sofa, loveseat and matching chairs ,but now there were beautiful sunny yellow sofa and loveseat set, including two floral print slipper chairs that elegantly tied the look together. I sat on the sofa waiting for my turn. I don't know why but the new office really made me want to curl up on the sofa with a good book. While enthralled in my fantasy, I heard my name.

" Ana" she said looking around the waiting room. I looked up. " I'm ready for you dear"

I rubbed my palms against my legs and walked into the office.

After my session was over I seemed to feel a little better. Doctor Flynn had praised me for the enormous leaps I have made in the past two months, she said that although I have not fully accepted Ray's death; I have made enough progress to satisfy her.

Kate and I walked into the house,from my appointment, just as everyone was sitting down for dinner. Ethan, Kate's older brother, was still home with college starting soon. Kate's brother was accepted to his first choice college, Colorado State University, last March and was really excited to attend.

"So what's your major again?" Kate said

"Business Management" Ethan said

"Sounds like an excuse to party" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Katie" Richard, Kate's Father said in a stern voice.

"Sorry daddy, I was just teasing." She had sounded defeated.

Kate always hated getting on her father's bad side. She loved him dearly, and in fact so did I. Richard really took me in without hesitation. He was a great father and it was obvious that cared for all three of his children.

When dinner was over I retired to my room hoping for a dreamless sleep tonight. I brushed my teeth,dressed into my sweats and t-shirt, finally crawling into bed. Doctor Flynn had suggested today that I start keeping a journal. Hoping that this would help with the grieving process. So after I retrieved a pencil from the nightstand, I scribbled down all the events of today, including what happened with Christian. I had finished entry and placed the leather-bound book on my nightstand, looked at the picture of Ray, and turned off the light drifting into my dream filled sleep.

_**The first chapter has been updated and I combined chapters one and two. I hope you enjoy. Please Review **_


	3. The Party of all Parties

**_Thank you everyone for the favorite/follows. I have updated the first two chapters hopefully it will flow better. Please review _**

The Party of all Parties

Friday was finally here and the school was buzzing about the upcoming party at the Grey's house. All day students were huddled in their groups conversing about nights plans. I ignored all failed attempts of men asking me out including a boy by the name of Jack. I don't know what it was about this person but I wanted as far away from him at all times, he just gave me the creeps.

When it was time for fifth hour I walked there my head held low. It seemed like since my meeting with Christian on Monday, I can't get out this feeling of embarrassment every time I look at him. He arrived into class early and sat down in his usual spot, next to me. This was my favorite part of the day because even though I was embarrassed with my actions on monday, I couldn't help but gawk at him when he sat next to me. I memorized all his features down to what his fingernails looked like. My favorite feature of his was the eyes, grey and smoldering, they had bad boy written all over them. His hair was always unkempt but it seemed to suit him well.

Today he was wearing his blue button-up shirt with a white tee under and khaki shorts. I was caught ogling because, Allison, a girl who sat on the other side of me; made it a point to tell me that he would be there in the morning. I giggled at her humor and went back to reading in my text-book.

When class was over I was talking to Allison outside of the classroom.

"So are you going to the Grey's party tonight" she asked

" I don't think so" I said not really interested in the party.

"You know Ana this is the party of all parties and you would be really missing out" she said a little more insistent this time.

" That's what they say, but.." just then I felt a surge of energy course through me and I knew Christian was near.

"Oh, hi Christian" Allison said I can see the red start to fill her face at the sight of him.

"Hello Allison, may I speak with Anastasia" Christian purred at Allison

"Sure" she said clearly eager to please him.

I quickly gave her a look of panic as she walked away. What a traitor I thought. I turned around to face the man who stars in my fantasies.

" Hi Christian" I said looking straight into his gorgeous eyes.

"Ms. Steele" he said curtly. He is very proper if not anything else, I think I want to play too.

"Mr. Grey, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a smile beginning at the corner of my mouth.

He seems surprised with my response and a little taken aback, but quickly recovers. He ran his fingers through his hair and then the back of his neck. Oh he is nervous.

"Um...I was wondering." He said a little flushed. This is new I didn't think men like him grew pink in the cheeks.

"Spit it out Grey" I finally said getting a little impatient with his loss of words. I regretted my outburst right away because his face turned a deeper red.

"Are you going to the party at my house?" he said

"I don't think so. Why?" I said not knowing what his answer would be.

"Well I wanted to see if you would go with me" he said with relief flooding his face.

Hold the mayo! Christian freaking Grey just asked me out and I am...frozen. That's right I can't say anything, nothing is coming to mind. You are probably asking yourself what I did next, well I really don't know if this next part is true or not; but this is what I think was said

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, you seem like a nice guy and all but, my friend Kate went out with your brother last year and it did not end well. I think I'll save myself the pain of going on a date with a "Grey brother".

I was satisfied with what said and the look on his face seemed pained. I'm guessing that he has never been turned down before. I walked away feeling a tornado of mixed emotions because on one hand I was crushing hard for this guy and on another I just didn't want to be hurt. I was already broken and trying to put the pieces back together.

After school I met Kate at her car, still feeling the victory and shame of what I said to Christian. I must have worn my emotions because when we sat in the car her questions started fumbling faster than she could put the sentences together.

" You know Kate you should really be a reporter" I said ashamed because I caved in so easily. I had told her everything right down to the whole Grey brother thing. She laughed at that one.

"You know Ana, I don't think he has ever had a girlfriend." I felt really bad after that statement.

"That's a joke right? He is so gorgeous that I just don't believe that"

" No Ana, I don't think I have ever seen him with anyone before, at least not at school or at the Grey's house." she said very sure of herself.

"I really find that hard to believe" I said but deep down a part of me didn't.

"So Ms. Steele what are we wearing to the party tonight." I heard Kate say, bringing me back to reality.

"You're kidding Kate not you too. I really don't want to go now that I have humiliated myself twice with Christian" the finality in my voice clear.  
"No girlie I really think we should go. This is the party to go to." Kate said is still looking at me and not paying attention to the road.

"I don't know, let me think about it." I said leaning towards going if I was honest with myself.

"Ok I'll go" Kate squealed with delight and I went momentarily deaf. Why do I have the feeling that I am going to regret this.

That night in my room I saw Kate rummaging in my closet for things I could wear to the party. I am really a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal but living in the Kavanagh household I had to learn quick the do's and don'ts of fashion. This little blond Tasmanian devil seemed to trash my room in five seconds, without finding a damn thing for me to wear.

"I'm going to have to find you something in my closet for you to wear" She said with all seriousness in her voice.

"Look, I don't care what I look like at this party I just want to get drunk" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white baby doll Beatles shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans that ripped down the thigh and knee high black biker boots. To finish the look off I had a studded belt and black waist length leather vest, I insisted on getting at the mall when Kate and I went shopping last week.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you look badass" Kate said putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips together.

"Yeah but do look good" I said turning around to let her see.

"It's not what I would wear, but it looks good on you" and that was the Katherine Kavanagh seal of approval.

We arrived at the party fashionably late. When we pulled up to the house my mouth dropped open, it looked like something out of a F. Scott Fitzgerald novel. Kate parked her Honda and we proceeded to walk the four car length distance to the gate. The whole school was there, not to mention some people I assumed were friends of Elliot.

"Hey Kate is Elliot here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I think so, it would be a surprise if he wasn't" she said devilish grin on her face

"Is that why you wore that dress. Gee Kate any shorter and I think everyone would know what color your panties are."

Kate was wearing a silver shimmer halter dress with red pumps. When I saw her in that dress I knew she wanted to get laid tonight.

Walking into the party was awesome. There were so many people you couldn't gage how big the house really was, but I did know this, the Greys were filthy rich. Kate and I walked to the back of the house and there we got our beer and tried to walk around. I saw Allison from french, we chatted and she asked me what Christian said to me. I told her that he just had a few questions about class. I don't think she really cared because before I knew it she was talking to someone else. What a bitch, see if I'll ever talk to her again.

Kate and I were separated at some point during the night and I found myself wondering what little space there was. I saw a few people from class and chatted with them, while getting totally hammered. My face was starting to go numb and I knew I had to slow down. The only decision I could make was that I needed to get outside as soon as possible and breath in the fresh air. When I reached the kitchen door I saw Jack, the boy who asked me out earlier. He reeked of whiskey and had me cornered in the kitchen. I started to panic. All the blood drained from my face and wanted out.

"Hello Ana" He said slurring his words

"Hi Jack, how has your night been?" Trying to put on a calm face.

"Great now that I've seen you" he leaned back a little taking a good look at me. It was like I was on display for him, it made me feel dirty.

"Um look Jack I'm here with some friends I need to get back to them" I said trying to skirt around him. He pushed me back into the wall. I hit the countertop and knocked some things over.

" Look bitch, you give me what's mine or I will take it" he said, I prepared myself for the worse.

Then in a quick flash I saw this hand grab Jack by the shirt collar and throw him against the wall breaking a glass window. When my eyes began to focus I saw Christian standing there hands clenched, just ready for a fight. Everything suddenly got quiet.

"What the Fuck!" Jack said covering his hand, blood was dripping on the floor.

"You stay away from Anastasia, Jack, you come near her again and I'll send you to the hospital next time" Christian flexed his hands as he finished his sentence.

Just then I saw Elliot running into the kitchen Kate was close behind.

"Damn it Christian! Mom and Dad are going to be so mad" Elliot then saw me in the corner and his attitude changed. "What happened to Ana?" He said acknowledging me there.

" This asshole was going to rape her and I just happened to spoil his plans." Christian was now saying this through his teeth.

" Oh fuck Jack why do you always have to ruin the fun." Elliot said signaling for everyone to leave, and just like that everyone groaned and exited the house. Someone took Jack and lead him out of the house, his hand still covered and bleeding.

When everyone was out of the kitchen, the man who saved my life, turned around with concern etched on his face.

"You ok?" He said and walking over to my side. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Christian scanned my body as if looking for some sign of trauma.

"No, nothing's wrong. Thanks for the save, I owe you" I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

" You should stay awhile I think your friend is enjoying some time with my brother" I looked around to find Kate nowhere.

"That hoe bag is going to get it when we get home, at least one of us is getting some" His eyes shot up with my blunt choice of words and a smirk grew across his face.

" Do you always talk about your friends with such vulgar Ms. Steele" He was now trying to contain his amusement.

"It's ok she is my sister so I really can say what I want" I said matter of factly

" You two are close then?" he now was trying to get some information.

" Yes, but she is really my sister" Why did I just tell Him that?

"Are you adopted?" he now was all too interested in my personal life and before I could say anything else Kate walked in hair messed and dress uneven. Her lipstick smeared and I looked at Christian as we both laughed.

"What" Kate said trying to hide her laugh too.

" I think we should go now Katie" I began to stand up when Christian placed his hand on mine.

" You should stay the night" I looked at Kate, stunned and she looked at me mouthing the word YES.

"Look Christian, I'm not an easy lay, you're going to have to wine and dine me first." I winked at Kate and she gave me the thumbs up and walked back to Elliot.


	4. A Night to Remember

_**Please Review I always love hearing what everyone has to say about the story. **_

Christian and I sat at the kitchen breakfast nook for what seemed like hours. We talked about everything from family and life, to what we wanted to do after high school. I confided in him about my therapy sessions and he was shocked because he went to the same therapist. I couldn't believe it, the man whom I was infatuated with, was just as broken as myself. Then the question came that I didn't really want to answer. What happened to my mother?

"She died last year" I said no emotion in my voice. Christian looked puzzled and seemed to choose his next words carefully.

" Why do you say it like that, what happened?" He said anxiously awaiting my response.

" Carla left Ray and I when I was five. She just woke up one morning, "went to the store", and never came back. Ray was devastated and lost without my mother, he didn't know what to do. After a year or so, he hired a private investigator, who told him that she was living in Florida married to a new man. Ray's immediate response was to file for divorce and take sole custody of me. Carla didn't fight anything and relinquish all rights to me. A year ago Ray received a letter in the mail without a return address stating that Carla had died in a car accident near Orlando. She was drunk and alone, and I was motherless." When I finished my story, I looked at Christian, he seemed to absorb the tale of Carla Steele.

Christian then stood up and held me in his arms, and that was all I needed to let the tears flow. Wiping my tears away, he kissed me with all the passion that I knew he felt for me. I grew weak and my knees began to shake. I could feel his heart quicken and his breathing took on a whole new rhythm. Stopping to look at me I could see the need in his eyes. Wanting the same thing I nodded my head with permission to his unspoken question. Christian growled deep in his throat and lifted me on the table. He took off my shirt and vest, and began with the button of my jeans. Wait a minute I kept saying to myself, you can't do this, you can't get hurt again.

"Stop" I said trying to catch my breath. "If we are going to do this I only want this as two friends who casually have sex" Christian seemed shocked and stopped what he was doing.

"I really don't want anything like that, I've done this type of agreement before, I didn't like it." Christian started rubbing the back of his neck and I knew this was touchy territory.

"Look Christian, I was hurt too and I can't go through that either. I just don't want a relationship now, can you respect that?" I looked into his grey eyes waiting.

"I can" he said an understanding flashed across his face " just promise not to fall in love with me."

"Please Christian you think too highly of yourself, I don't fall in love." I said trying to unbutton his blue jeans.

" So friends it is then?" Christian said undoing the button on his pants.

"Yep, now get over here and polish the silver" and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The next morning I awoke in Christian's bed. The light flooded the room and I was able to get a good look inside. The bed was a queen size mattress with a dark wooden poster bed frame. The walls decorated with posters of rock bands spanning the last four decades. There was everyone from Led Zeppelin to U2. I'm not a big fan of U2 myself, but I won't hold it against him.I sat up and continued to look at the layout of his room. There was shaggy tan carpet a matching dresser to the bed and a desk facing the window that overlooked the lake next to the house.

I gazed over at the man, who made my toes curl last night. He was still sleeping, hair a muss and lips parted just slightly. This was a real Kodak moment and with that I found my phone next to the bed and took a picture of him sleeping.

The sound of my shutter must have woke him up because he smiled up at me and rolled on his back. He was still naked and glorious. Christian had abdominal definition and a leading down to this...well you get the idea. I snapped one more picture, careful to hide the shutter noise.

"Good Morning Ms. Steele" he said stretching out on the bed.

" Morning Christian. Did you sleep well?" I said tossing my phone on the ground to get rid of the evidence.

"After the exercise of last night, that was the best sleep I have ever had"

"We aim to please Mr. Grey." I said getting out of bed to find my clothing. He pushed himself up and admired my slim physique licking his lips with want. I looked at him and shot a surprised look.

" I don't think so Christian, you made me so sore that I don't think I'll walk right for a week." he laughed a very sexy laugh and fell back on the bed.

" Do you think Kate and Elliot are still here?" I said pulling on my jeans and shirt.

"Yes I heard them going at it this morning, while you were sleeping"

" That girl has no shame, we really need to have a heart to heart after this" I grabbed my purse and opened the door. "Which way is Elliot's room?"

He looked up from putting on pajama bottoms and pointed to the right. I walked down to Elliot's room and saw that the door was still closed. I knocked as Christian was walking out of his room to join me.

"Fuck off" he said not caring who it was. I looked at Christian, my lips pursed in a tight line. That is it I'm pissed now.

I hit the door harder this time screaming for Elliot to open the damn door or I was coming in. My f. buddy was now clutching his stomach laughing as Elliot opened the door wearing nothing but boxer briefs.

" Holy Shit Ana!" I didn't know you could be so vicious.

" You have no idea, but you might get a glimpse if Kate is not out here so I can go home."

"Coming Ana, sorry I was getting dressed" I smiled at her sarcastically and walked down the stairs not waiting for her to follow. We were soon outside the sun was creeping up higher in the sky.

"Christian I'll come back later and help you clean up. This sure does seem like a daunting task" I winked trying to give him a clue to my true motives.

" Sounds like a plan" He hugged me and I got into the car closing the door behind me. Kate was exchanging kisses with Elliot and I thought I heard something about seeing him later. She too, sat in the car and switched the ignition on. The engine purred and we pulled out of the Grey's driveway.

When we arrived home, Kate shot up the stairs to her room. I knew she was avoiding the question that I wanted to ask her while we were there.

"Katherine Kavanagh you wait right there. I think we need to talk" I said my stern voice seemed to stop her in her tracks. She turned around, head held low and walked back downstairs."Can you please explain to me your thought process last night." My arms folded across my chest indicating that I was not taking her shit today.

" Well, you see Ana. When you and I separated at the party, I saw Elliot and all he could say to me was how sorry he was about how they broke-up. "You know how bad it ended Ana, it felt so good to hear him say sorry. I was putty in his hands when I found myself in the coat closet. We stopped when some kid outside the door said that Christian was going to get into a fight."

I just sat there and listened to her trying to explain the decisions that lead her to Elliot. When I remembered that she didn't judge me when I was down and out, so why should I.

"It's fine Kate, I was just hurt that you left me alone." That's what I knew it boiled down to, me being hurt. Besides if that had not happened then I would not have had the most mind-blowing sex ever.

" So Ana, may I ask what you and Christian did last night" she winked as I now walked to the stairs.

"All I will tell you Kate is that I bared my soul to him last night" she followed me to my room and sat on my bed as I turned on the radio. The Beatles played in the background while I grabbed clothes to take a shower. " Kate, I just don't want to be hurt and so I propositioned him with a friends with benefits idea" her mouth dropped open, but quickly recovered.

"I know that Jacob really messed you up but that just has bad idea written all over it" this was the last thing she said before getting off my bed and walking out of my room leaving me to take a shower.

I arrived at Christian house around noon, their house looked as magnificent as it did last night. I was right, it did look like something right out of the text of Gatsby. The house, built in the twenties, was renovated enough to have some modern amenities. Beautiful white brick, with gold paint to accent the trim. The entry window had original stain glass with the house numbers still on them. It was breathtaking, the amount of detail that went into this house. Kate said that some rich oil man moved the house brick by brick from the east coast to the west.

"The Greys took possession when the house was in a state of disrepair." she finished as she pulled up to Elliot and Christian waiting for us. I stepped out of the car only for Elliot to get in and Kate drove off before I could get one word out. Sly Kavanagh is up to something.

"Hi" I said to Christian. He smiled and lead me through the front door of the house.

"I'm sorry Ana but Elliot and I cleaned up so the day is for us." He said with a knowing smile and I bit my lower lip and pounced on him. He held me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist, and walked up stairs to his bedroom.


	5. Let it Be

Our afternoon was spent in bed, our bodies, a tangle of sheets and limbs. The thought of it makes me blush, I'm sure it's also illegal in several states as well. Christian is a passionate lover, he can be gentle and kind one minute and rough the next. I like it when he takes charge, it makes me feel, sexy and wanting more.

It was five in the afternoon when my phone finally rang. "Hello" I said just waking up from a sex induced coma, Christian's arm is still around me. It was Kate calling. I answered the phone and sat up in bed waking up my sex god.

"Hello?" I said groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ana would you and Christian like to come over for dinner?" she said. I could hear Elliot laughing in the background going on about something. I have a knowing feeling it's about Christian and I.

"Hold on, let me ask Christian" I rolled over to find him staring at me, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Would you like to go to my house and have dinner with Kate and Elliot." He looked at me stretched out and nodded his head. "Alright Kate, we'll be there in fifteen minutes" I hung up the phone and stood up heading for the bathroom.

" Where are you parents at?" Christian said sitting up himself.

"They're gone for the week, while Mr Kavanagh is away on business" I said trying to remember which door was the bathroom.

Christian walked close behind me, and reached to open the door in front of me. I gasped when I finally saw what was in front of me. This beautiful piece of architecture was hiding in this house the whole time? The walls, painted a brilliant shade of yellow with a faux finish. There was beautifully restored mural of the Bath of Venus by Burne Jones that was original to the house, and was restored when Christian's parents gained ownership of the property. There was a soaker tub in the middle of the room, decorated with tile all around, enclosing it. The shower was a later add-on but seamlessly fit with the theme of the bathroom. The whole room captured the feel of a private roman bath. Christian walked over to the equally breathtaking shower, turned it on, and motioned for me to join him.

I walked into the shower and he followed closing the door behind him. Christian held me from behind and started to trail kisses from my neck to my shoulder and finally turning me around to place his lips on mine in a passionate embrace. My body quaked at his touch. His lips found mine and my heartbeat quickened fully aware of his intentions, when I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Lifting me up, I rested my legs on his hips as he thrusted himself into my sex. Pleasure Coursed through me as sounds escaped my mouth, while moving rapidly trying to keep his pace. We gazed into each other's eyes as I matched him thrust for thrust. My head arched back and I could not hold back the now familiar heat rising in my loins.

"Look at me!" Christian demanded, and I focused again on his face, his eyes filled with want.

"Christian" I screamed as we both climaxed together, and he fell into the crook of my neck, breathing rapidly.

" God Ana your amazing" he said and then this panic hit his face. "Are you on the pill?"

"Really! You have been sexing me up the past twenty-four hours and just now asking me if I'm on the pill?" He stiffened knowing his mistake. I winked and assured him that I've never missed a pill. I was still there in his arms resting my head on his chest when I remembered just why we were taking a shower to begin with.

"I think Kate is going to literally give birth to a cow if we don't leave here soon". He looked at me eyes wide with humor.

"That sure would be a sight" and we laughed washing ourselves quickly and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower.

Christian drove up to the house five minutes later than I promised Kate. Pulling my keys out of my purse, I unlocked the door to find Kate and Elliot scrabbling to get off the couch. My face reddened at the sight of Kate who was just in a bra and panties, while Elliot was in his boxer briefs.

" Sorry to interrupt this fuck fest you two seem to be having but I was told dinner would be here" I said placing my purse and keys on the table in the middle of the foyer. Kate blushed and put her shirt and pants on, while Elliot on the other hand just stood there not making any attempt to cover himself up. Kate gaped at him

" Elliot what are you doing get your clothes on" Kate scowled at him.

"What babe? I have nothing to be ashamed of" He winked at me, a sly smirk etched on his face.

"So what's for dinner?" I said, a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Chinese, it should be here any minute" Kate said

My stomach growled and my mouth salivating. Just then the doorbell rang. Christian paid for the food and handed the bags to me. I gladly accepted them, followed by a squeal of delight, and ran awkwardly to the kitchen. Chong's China Lantern was the greatest Chinese food this side of Seattle. Any time it was my choice for take-out Chong's was number one on my list. Arriving at the kitchen, retrieved four plates, forks and paper napkins. Opening the containers one by one unearthed the smell of pork lo mein, kung pao chicken, shrimp fried rice and beef with broccoli. There was also small paper bag of pork filled egg rolls and four fortune cookies. I dished myself a healthy serving of each delectable delight and made my way to the table diet coke in hand. I stuffed my face with every dish, not paying attention to what is going into my mouth. I was in mid chew of the pork lo mein when Kate and the boys walked in.

"Gosh Ana, you can't even wait for us, to start eating." Kate had her hands on her hips clearly pissed at my selfishness. Something inaudible escaped my mouth and Elliot laughed shaking his head and walking over to chinese containers, plate in hand.

After dinner was over the boys decided to stay the night. I was giddy with the idea of Christian staying and walked him up stairs to my room where he saw just how alike we truly are. His mouth was agape noticing the same posters of Led Zeppelin, Motley Crue and Nirvana that decorated his walls. The only difference was I had a Beatles poster when he had U2.

"I'm not a big fan of The Beatles, but I won't hold it against you" he said walking over to my bed.

" That's funny because I said the same thing about the U2 poster in your room" I said walking over to my stereo, pressing the play button on my iPod touch.

"Have you ever heard the song Let It Be before" I asked him walking over to Christian who was resting on my bed. I sat next to him and proceeded to finish my thought. " The song came about when Paul McCartney was a young man. His mother, Mary, had recently passed away from breast cancer and to help with the grieving process jotted down the lyrics to Let it Be a phrase she was known to say" Christian listened to what I was saying, taking in the meaning I was trying to get across. I continued

"Before my dad died I was not a fan of The Beatles, but one day I was looking through some of my dad's old records when I came across this album. I played the record and listened to the title song. It some how brought me some peace. I know that Ray left me the records for a reason. It was like he was telling me to listen, things will get better eventually."

When I finished talking, tears swelled my eyes and Christian was silent. It was as if he seemed to fight an internal battle within himself. Trying to ward off something that was wanting to get out. He moved himself closer now sitting right next to me, and placed his arms around me in a warm embrace. I couldn't help but cry now, I bared my soul to him sharing the one thing that, to me, seemed so private. Christian let go and handed me some tissue from my nightstand. The fight that he seemed to have with himself was over.

"Anastasia, there are some things that I need to tell you." He said running his hand through his hair as he stood up in and paced my room. I clutched my kleenex really worried with the news he desperately needed to tell me.

"Whatever it is Christian, you can tell me" I said now worried because his pacing became quicker.

"I need to tell you my story, and how I came to live with the Grey's."


	6. Revelations

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful responses to the story. I'm sorry it took so long for chapters 5 and 6, but I hoped you enjoyed reading. Please review, I always love to hear what you have to say**

I sat there worried, the kleenex in my hand turned to shreds with every passing minute. Christian stopped pacing and was kneeling in front of me, hands placed on my knees. The look in his eyes worried me, they seemed pained, allowing all the emotion to fill his face.

"Christian you're worrying me. It can't be too bad" I tried to comfort him placing my hands on his chest and he stiffened. That was the first time I had ever seen him do that, but come to think about it that was the first time i touched him anywhere besides his shoulders.

"Anastasia, what I am about to share with you might have you running for the hills" I laughed but his face took on a harder tone, oh he is not kidding.

" Well get it out honey" He took in a sharp breath and began to talk.

" I was born in Detroit to a teenage mother, who was a prostitute" I gaped at him all breath escaping my mouth. " She was young and a drug addict, crack it think." My head was swimming. There really is more to the attraction I felt other than physical. He continued his story not noticing my reaction. " When I was two her pimp was upset with her over a drug deal gone wrong" Christian's body tensed. I knew where this was heading and didn't want to listen anymore. If I thought my life was bad, it was nothing compared to Christian's formative years. His voice became hoarse, his body slumping, head resting on my lap.

" He wouldn't stop hitting her. I tried to help,but that only made things worse" That was when Christian unbuttoned his shirt and I saw the mutilation on his body. I gasped a sob escaping my mouth. " Her pimp placed his cigar on my chest digging in each time with a menacing laugh." He was now shaking, it was obvious that the night still flooded his dreams.

" The night I was taking by social services, things had become horrible. The crack whore was gone, I'm sure taking care of a social call, and locked me in my room to make sure I wouldn't get into trouble. That was when the house caught on fire". I started crying not knowing the terror he felt but empathizing. He continued his story getting up and embracing me attempting to console.

" I screamed for someone to let me out, but no one came" Christian is now crying uncontrollably and it was my turn to console him.

" I woke up in the children's ward of a hospital where Grace, my adoptive mother, was working the night shift. She was the white angel I didn't know was waiting for me." He now chuckled at a private joke. Grace won me over with food and candy. I was severely malnourished as a child and was kept in the hospital for weeks. Grace and her husband Carrick adopted me and I gained two loving parents. I was not until years later that I found out my mother was the one who started the fire trying to kill me. The police arrested her and she died in prison a year later." Christian finished and looked up at me trying to find the reaction in my face. I didn't have any words to say. This poor baby suffered so much in his life and yet it was not as bad as he made it seem.

" Christian is that all or was there some thing more you wanted to tell me?" I looked deep into his eyes and saw a flash of something unrecognizable in his face.

" There is one more thing" he took a deep breath and continued. "About three years ago a friend of my mother's seduced me into a sexual relationship". My mouth fell open and I was at a loss for words. What does that mean? I started to count back in my head, he was fifteen, holy shit. " What are you thinking?" he asked hoping it would force me to response.

"How fucking sick that women was to take advantage of someone who already suffered enough in his life." Christian looked at me puzzled as if that wasn't the response he was looking for. "How did the relationship start Christian" I asked hoping for the most honest response.

"She picked me up from school when my parents were away on a trip with Elliot." He said not sure if he should continue. " I was alone with her when she kissed me, I didn't know what to do, so I kissed her back. Things escalated quickly and before I knew it we were copulating on her kitchen table." I pushed Christian away, not wanting him near, trying to figure this all out. I was mad. Mad at this woman who I did not know for treating my friend like this. He stepped closer placing his hands on my waist jarring me out of the thoughts in my head. "Should I finish or do you want me to stop?" Christian lifted my chin to look at him.

"Please finish" I whispered walking to the vanity at the corner of my room and sitting. Christian inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands.

" The relationship continued for almost three years when I ended it. She was getting bolder with her advances in public and it made me uncomfortable. After I ended it, she was hurt and refuses to speak with me." His grey eyes looking at me indicated the worst was over. "That is why when you wanted me to agree to this fuck buddies arrangement, I was hesitant. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than you, so I hesitantly agreed." There it was, right there, we were both hurt and licking our wounds. The only difference was that his seemed deeper than my own.

I stood up and walked over to my wounded boyfriend, yes boyfriend, and put my hands on his face. We looked into eachother's eyes, both swollen from crying and kissed. I wanted to do everything in my power to kiss all the hurt away. Christian responded quickly and lifted me up in his arms, walking over to the bed, and placing me gently on it. His eyes were full of want.

"Wait" I said knowing this was the only time I had to say my peace. "I think we should forget our arrangement and continue as a full-blown relationship." I looked into his eyes to find happiness. "I agree Miss Steele" and with that we made love for the first time that night.

Light warmed the room forcing me to wake from the best sleep I have had in months. I stretched and reached over to not find Christian. He must have woken up early and walked downstairs to join Kate and Elliot. I stood and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt. Dressing in the bathroom, I saw a note taped to my mirror it read

_My dearest Ana,_

_Last night was the best night of my life. I want nothing more the to spend every day of my life waking up next to you. I have gone home to grab a change of clothes, but I will return later. If it is alright with you, I would like to spend the night again. If not though please call my cell and I will stay home, wounded and sulking._

_Forever Yours,_

_Christian_

_xo_

My heart stopped and I held my breath. This man is amazing! I folded the note, placed it in my pocket, and I smile uncontrollably while walking downstairs to the kitchen. I found Kate sitting at the table enjoying a bowl of cereal. She smiled when I entered the kitchen walking to the cupboard for a bowl.

" You seemed to have a fun night last night" she said winking. I blushed remember just how loud we got last night. "Anastasia Steele" she gaped "and you call me the slut". We laughed and continued to talk about the amazing night we both had.

"Christian, in his note, said that he will be back later?" Kate nodded and my stomach fluttered with anticipation. "You and Elliot seemed to have picked up right where you left off." I said trying not to sound to inquisitory.

"Oh Annie, I forgot how good it could be with him. Elliot apologized for all of his wrongdoing during our breakup but none of it matters now, because I love him so much." Kate sure is rushing into this relationship again, but what can I say that is just Kate. I smiled a reassuring smile and continued to eat my cereal.


	7. Sunday Morning

_**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long with updating this story. Writers block hit and it seemed to take a long time to go away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. **_

_**P.S. Please listen to some of the songs listed in this chapter**_

After breakfast I walked back upstairs to my room with all intentions of getting ready. Turning on the radio, I set my ipod to shuffle and finally found a song to listen to. Before I grabbed my clothes I laid out on my bed, I fell onto my plush Chesterfield couch positioned in the corner of my room. Staring at the ceiling, I relived the past seven days in my head. All the things that Christian has said and done, has really proven just how much someone can care for another. I smiled at the thought of his note this morning and chuckled at the photos I took yesterday.

I startled from my blissful daydream when the phone rang and Christian's beautiful face filled my screen. I pressed the answer button on my screen and put my ear up to the receiver to hear his sexy voice on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Grey" I said trying to sound my ambivalent.

" Hello my sexy girlfriend" He said and I blushed at the sound of the word girlfriend. "what are you up to now?" and the sound of his voice sent chills up my spine, even over the phone, and I can now feel that familiar pull that draws me to him.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about your sexy ass naked on my bed." he gasped and I knew he was hard. I had him right where I wanted him. "When are you coming back over, I don't want just the thought any more" just as I finished my sentence the mood of the conversation shifted, something was up.

"I'm not coming back over, my parents came home a day earlier than planned and now I have to stay here" he sounded so sad when he finished and I have to admit so was I. There is something about this man who just made me want him around me every second of every day. My heart ached for this man.

" Well just tell your parents that you're going to come over and work on some homework with me." My words were hopeful, almost desperate and I wanted nothing more than to reach into the phone and pull him through. He sighed again, this was not going to work out in my favor. "I can't. I'll call you tonight and we can have some phone sex to hopefully satisfy your appetite." and with that he said his goodbye and hung up the phone.

I remained on the couch, going over our conversation in my head. Something in his voice didn't sound right. There was something he wasn't telling me. I can't stand secrets, Jacob was mayor of secretville, and I can't, no, I won't go through this again. With my final decision I picked up the phone and called Christian again. The phone rang until it went to voicemail, that was strange. I called him again and again it went to voicemail. I huffed, stood up and threw my phone on the bed.

What was there to do, now that Christian wasn't going to come over? I walked back over to my stereo that was on the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and hit shuffle again on the ipod. The song that came on seemed to express every feeling that I had for Christian. This relationship was so new, but when we express our feelings intimately there is a familiarity that I have never felt before. As Little Anthony crooned the lyrics to Going Out of My Head, I let the emotion envelop me as I listened. This was one of Ray's favorite songs and now it so clearly explained my feelings for Christian.

The thought of Ray, of course, always brings reality home. Would he have liked my new boyfriend or would he have kicked him to the curb? My hope was that he would have like Christian and welcomed him into his home. That, of course, is what any daughter would hope for anyway. Just as that thought crossed my head the song had changed and The Beatles filled my room with the lyrics of I'll Get You in the End. I'm starting to think that my ipod is talking to me, so I can either shrug it off or take it's advice. My choice of course is to shrug it off as some strange coincidence. Ipods cannot talk let alone give advice on my love life.

Shaking my head at the absurd thought, I walk into the bathroom to take a shower, and turn it on. The promise of hot water is welcoming. I take my sweats and shirt off and step in. The water seems to wash away all of my doubt about Christian. Everything that he said to me last night come back and I kick out all of my hesitance. This man must care about me, I have only known him for a short time but this is certain in my mind.

The shower lasted longer than I wanted of course, but when I dried myself off and dressed I stared at myself in the mirror. What is wrong with me? Why am I letting this man get to me like he is? I have always been this strong person who has set up a force field around myself and when Ray died it only became taller. Now, I meet this boy and, suddenly, in one night the rules that I set up for my protection forgotten. "Just promise you won't fall in love with me" the words suddenly come back to haunt me. Why would he say something like that? Does he think he doesn't deserve love? I must ask him when I see him at school tomorrow. There are so many questions I want to ask him.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into my room where the radio was still on now featuring the beautiful voice of Sam Cooke going on about nothing changing his love. Why are all the right songs playing? I have always loved this song and now I hope my relationship with Christian leads to something that is unshakable.

I walked over to my radio and turned it off. My ipod is not helping the conflicting emotions I am having about Christian right now. Silence finally fell in my room and I was left with my thoughts. I'm not liking where this was going, so I walked out of my room and downstairs to go and find Kate.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at the caller id to see that it was Christian calling me again. " Hello Mr. Grey" my voice sounded clipped, some emotion was escaping.

" Anastasia what's wrong?" he sounded concerned. Shit! I need a better way of hiding my feelings around this man.

I cleared my thoughts and responded much kinder this time. " Oh nothing Christian I was just in the middle of something." I lied hoping to distract him from probing any further. " What's up baby? Do you need something" I finally said.

" I'm coming over" the words sent me into a blissful spin, he really does want to see me. "I can't stay away from you and my parents just need to accept that." he said and there was a tone in his voice that told me he was master of his destiny. "If it is ok with you Elliot and I were planning on staying the night. We both miss our girls." he said.

"Of course I'm ok with you staying the night. When are you planning to get here?" Then I could hear a muffle over the speaker, he must be talking to Elliot, and he got back on the phone. "Around noon. We have to get all of our belongings together, but don't worry baby I'll be there to hold you in my arms again." he was sincere in his choice of words. I swooned and immediately I knew I wasn't the only one worried about falling in love. Words like that show that I'm not the only one who's has it bad.

"Christian" I hesitated, the words seemed to escape me, finally I gathered enough courage to speak. " I love you baby" He gasped and said something under his breath that I wasn't able to hear. Finally he inhaled deeply and paused. " I love you too Anastasia." and there it was the words that I never wanted to say ever again.

"I'll see you at noon baby. I love you" he said this time the words seemed to leave his mouth smoother than the last time. "Bye Ana" the last two words held a longing in them.

"Good-bye Christian" I hung up and sat on the bottom of the stairs of the foyer and cried. How can someone who I barely know cause me to make such irrational decisions. This feeling is so different from last time. I have much to talk about next week with Flynn. I don't know what she will say but I hope it is all good. I seem to forget my sorrow when I'm around Christian. He is some sort of protective shield that keeps my demons at bay. The demons that I have created all by myself. Christian doesn't know the half of them and I don't know if it's too early to tell him or not but either way this is the man for me. I love him so much already and he has already shared so much with me the least I can tell him the truth about Jacob. I exhaled not knowing that I was holding my breath and stood up to tell Kate the boys would be arriving at noon.


	8. Secrets

_**Thank you for all the support. It makes me happy to know that there are some out there that enjoy this story. Please review I always enjoy hearing what you have to say.**_

Just as Christian and Elliot had promised they arrived at noon. Pulling up in two separate cars, my extremely sexy boyfriend was the first to get out and I met him outside. Kate squealed and ran to Elliot when he stepped out of his car, jumping up and embracing him in her arms. Oh dear lord Christian body is like heaven and I can't help myself I have to stare. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a red Ralph Lauren logo, he had black grey and black plaid shorts that hung on his hips in an oh so sexy way. Black Aviator glasses covered his eyes and his hair is styled in a fohawk. I have to close my mouth as not make it seem like I have stared too long.

Christian walked up and pecked me on the lips. He flashed his boyish grin and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. Yummy I just want to eat him up as he walks away from me. "Where should I put my things babe?" he said taking off his glasses and placing them on unbutton vee of his polo shirt.

"Anywhere is fine but you might want to take it upstairs since we won't be leaving my room much." I said as his eyebrows shot up and a grin flashed on his face, I laughed at his surprise. " I might let you out to eat, but that all depends if you're a good boy or not". I grinned at him but something in his laugh that time seemed off. "Well honey let us go and settle you in my room" I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. Turning the corner that leads to my room Christian made his move. I heard the bag drop and before I knew it my back hit the wall and I am tangled in a passionate kiss with Christian. His hand worked his way up my shirt, and my breathing became rapid and my head became fuzzy. Why does Christian always do this to me? I grabbed his hair and held him closer to my face, his kisses deepened and I was now trying to pull him to my room.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom" I am now panting trying to catch my breath. Christian, looked me up and down shakes his head in agreement and we proceed down the hall to my room.

My post-coital glow was still clear when Christian walked to the bathroom. When the door shut, I heard a vibrating noise coming from Christian's pants pocket. I ignored it and soon it stopped only to start up again two minutes later. The sound drove me crazy, so I got up and reaching over the bed bent down to fish out his cell phone. I was only trying to silence it, but the phone started to ring again. I saw an initial on the screen that simply said L. What does the L stand for? My brain started racing and soon my confusion turned to anger. Is L an ex-girlfriend? Why does it seem so important that she call him now.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser and immediately started to get dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt. When I pulled on the t-shirt I heard the phone vibrate again. I walked over to the bed where I left it and saw the text message icon on the screen. A text message from L. I hit the icon and up popped a sexting picture of a women naked in front of a mirror. The message attached that simply said

_**So sad that you couldn't come over today. Just something for you to chew on.**_

_**Leila xo**_

"WHO THE FUCK IS LEILA!" I screamed and I could hear something drop on the bathroom. "Christian you need to get out of here now!" instead of waiting I grabbed all of his shit and calmly walked it downstairs,threw it in the pool, and waited for him. Kate and Elliot ran outside when they saw me pass them in the kitchen.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing" Christian yelled as he walked outside with just his boxers started to laugh when I picked his phone out of my pocket and threw it into the woods behind my house.

" Shit Ana! She means nothing to me" he said as anger was building in his voice.

" Who is Leila, Christian? Don't you dare fucking lie to me" my hands were at my side and my face set in a snarl. I was not going to take his shit now. I don't like being lied to so he better come clean.

I saw Christina's poster change from aggressive to that of defensive. He ran his long beautiful fingers through his hair and they settled on his neck. Christian was scared and picking his words carefully when Elliot spoke up.

"Dude you better tell her. I'm not going to keep this secret for you this time." His words rang in my ears. What does he mean "this time". I turn to Elliot and narrow my eyes. "What are you hiding Elliot" Kate finally said.

Elliot was now rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pocket. What is he not saying and where did Christian go?

"Kate I think I'll leave Elliot to you. I have you go and deal with Christian." I walked back into the house only to find Christian in the breakfast nook, his face resting in his hands. "Well do you care to explain?" I said walking over to him hands on my hips.

"Look Ana, you deserve better than me." he said still facing the table. " What you saw on my phone was the woman who I had a relationship." He was not trying to hold back a sob and lifted his head for me to see the tears in his eyes. " Leila, is a former sex buddy" I leaned against the island in the kitchen and he shifted to look at me. "when you came into my life a week ago. I tried to finally break it off with her, she didn't want to hear it and has harassed me since." I looked at him, my arms crossed and bit the inside of my lip. I was not buying this bullshit for one second. He saw my look and that's when his facial features changed.

"Okay Christian what else do you got" I said in my best no-nonsense tone.

"You caught me Ana, I was supposed to see her today. I really was going to break-up with her though." He fell to his knees and hugged my waist. "Please Ana forgive me. I really want this to work and the conversation we had last night really changed my look on what we have." he was sincere and I knew he wanted nothing but forgiveness from me. "Anastasia please talk to me. What are you thinking?" I looked down at him not knowing what was going to stare back at me. Christian searching my eyes for any sign of forgiveness, I sighed and patted him on the head. "I'm so sorry Ana" he said in almost a whisper. I made up my mind at that moment to tell him everything. I have my own secrets and he needs to know them as well. Laying all our cards on the table could help us work on this relationship.

"Okay Christian you need to sit down and have a serious discussion with me about everything and I'll be upfront with you. This is a no limits conversation and I don't want any secrets at all" I sat on the table and turned to face him after he joined me. I sighed and dug my fingers into the table knowing that what I was about to tell him would be painful for both me and him. I know that by the end of this story he will understand me better. I took a deep breath and began my story.

" A few years ago I was in an abusive relationship with Jacob, my ex-boyfriend. He was handsome, funny, poised and very athletic. I was a sophomore and he was a Junior when we met and started dating." I rubbed my palms on my thighs, nervous with telling the story out loud. "We were the perfect couple, everyone said so. He was attentive, loving and very generous, showering me with expensive gifts."

"After a month into the relationship he started to change." I could feel Christian's body stiffen as if he knew where I was going with my story. I continued anyway. " Jacob became jealous and possessive not wanting me to do anything or go anywhere. I have always enjoyed my freedom but when Jacob came along that all stopped."

"One night I became defiant and decided to go out with Kate to a party at a friend's house. It was so nice being away from home because I viewed it as my prison. While at the party I had a few drinks and decided to call Jacob to give him a piece of my mind" my voice became broken, this is hard to say out loud. " I stepped outside so I could hear him better and heard his ring tone for me. I hung up the phone and walked in the direction that I heard the noise coming from. When I reached him in the bushes I saw him fucking a friend of mine." Christian moved away from me and put his head down looking at the floor. He was ashamed of what he just put me through.

"Oh the story only gets better." I promised " When I confronted him about what I was seeing he attacked me." Christian's fist clenched and I hesitated to continue. I had to finish though, he needed to know.

"I took two of his teammates and Kate to pull him from me. When it was all said and done I had a black eye and bruises on my forearms. Kate was livid and begged me to file a domestic violence report with the police. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, I had told myself that this was the only time and he assured me that it would never happen again."

"Things after that were good and I managed to keep Ray in the dark about the incident. Make-up is a wonderful thing." I chucked to myself not really finding that part funny. "Jacob was loving and attentive, and keeping to his word never hit me again."

"Two months had passed and he was back to his old ways. Not letting me go out with Kate or any of my other friends, he only wanted me with him. Then the pressure was on about sex."

"I was a virgin and deathly afraid of the act of sex itself. I made sure that we were not alone often and when we were it was only in short spurts." I looked at Christian trying to stay strong, because what I had to say was not easy.

"My dad left on a fishing trip one weekend and I was alone in the house. I had talked to Jacob that night explaining to him that Kate was coming over and it was just going to be a girls weekend. He protested of course but agreed to just let Kate and I hang out. When I hung up with him there was a knock at my door and I answered it to find Jacob standing there. I was so terrified at what he was capable of now that we were alone."

" We proceeded to argue about me not wanting him to come over and it escalated from there. The next thing I remember was him pushing me on the floor and holding me down. The pain of him rapping me was excruciating, I prayed for it to end." Christian stood up and started to pace the room, yanking on his copper lock as to deal with what I was telling him. He looked at me willing me to continue. I sat in a chair and looked down at my knotted fingers continuing.

"Kate arrived and luckily Ethan, her older brother, was with her. They heard my screaming and ran to the living room to see him on top of me. Ethan pulled Jacob from me and Kate called the cops. Jacob and Ethan fought until the police came to break the fight." I now had tears streaming from my face.

"Ray came back from his trip as soon as he could to meet me in the hospital. Jacob had really messed me up both physically and mentally. Ray convinced me to press charges and Jacob only received probation for his crime." At hearing that Christian slammed his fist on the table. "That fucker got away with a slap on the wrist for what he did to you" He was now angry and got back up to start pacing again.

I continued my story ignoring him so that i could finish. "I started going to therapy right after that and as I was starting to cope with the effects of the rape, the insurance ran out and I had to stop my sessions. I'm okay now as you can see sex is not traumatic, but every night I have nightmares. I will always remember that night and the sound and smells of that day. They only stop when you share a bed with me" Christian stopped his pacing to look at me as I said my last sentence, and without hesitation said " you stopped my nightmares as well". I was shocked I never would guess he had bad dreams, but with a story like his it doesn't surprise me.

He ran his fingers through his hair again and bent down to my level to look in my eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Had I known this story, my actions would be different. You never have to worry about something like this happening again. I promise" and with those words I knew he was sincere. There was something different in his apology then Jacob's and I was no longer upset but more in love with him at this moment than ever before.

I kissed his forehead and rested my head on his. I love him and never want to spend a second apart. Christian chases my demons away and I his. As he pulls me into his arms, a weight had been lifted off me, and I pray that this is the only rough patch in our relationship.

"I love you Anastasia Steele" he said as he nuzzled his face in my hair. "I love you too, Christian Grey" as I said it my body relaxed. Right now there is only us and I silently pray to myself for this


	9. Playing Hooky

_**Thank you everyone for all the comments for the last chapter. I always love hearing what everyone has to say. Don't worry though Ana is not going to let Christian get away with what he did. Please Review. **_

I woke up Monday to Christian body tangled around me, his hand on my breast and legs over mine. I shifted my body to look at him, and lightly traced his beautiful features with my finger. Christian's face is relaxed and he looks his age when he sleeps.

I got up finally and carefully pulled away from him. He groaned and reached out but settled for my pillow and hugged it tight. I walked to my bathroom and proceeded with my daily ritual. Stepped into the warm shower, I squeezed the body wash on a luffa. I immediately felt the familiar charge when his masculine hands wrap around me.

"Hello gorgeous, how did you sleep last night?" I heard him whisper in my ear, the words sent a shiver down my spine. I washed myself off and turned around, wrapped my arms around him, and stared into his grey eyes.

"I slept well, after our eventful day yesterday." I giggled at his blush, remembering everything that happened this weekend was in the past. We need to deal with our demons but that can all come in time, now I just want to enjoy him in my arms.

I reach up to kiss him, and at the moment our lips made contact he pulled me closer to him. "Wow!" I finally said when he released me, and trying to catch my breath. What is a girl to do with someone like Christian Grey? I have been through the a roller coaster of emotions in the past three days; but I wouldn't trade it in for anything because Christian is where I want to be.

I sighed and he looked at me puzzled not knowing why the mood has changed in the room. "What's wrong Ana?" he's concerned with my now changing body language. I pouted and sighed again and looked at him through my lashes.

"I'm sad" I said now over exaggerating my pout face. "What is making you so sad baby?" He lifted my chin up and kissed me once more on the lips willing me to speak. "We have to go back to school today and I just don't want to leave you at all" as I said this I began to wrap my arms around his waist and hug him close to me. Christian's body tensed but allowed me to rest my head on his chest. I didn't ask questions about his hesitance with my touch. I just figure that his past had something to do with it. I don't want to shake the boat now.

"You know Ana, we don't have to go to school today" My eyes shot up to his and I immediately shook my head. " No honey I can't do that. School is important to me and I really want to continue my good grades in school." He started to laugh and he looked at the hurt registered on my face. " Sorry baby, I have just never had someone turn me down like you have just now." I pursed my lips and said "I just can't". He looked down, batted his long lashes, and I crumbled into his persuading gaze. "Okay Christian I'll stay home today but you better make it worth my while" He smiled this mega-watt smile and I could help but smile along with him.

After our shower I dried off and wrapped the towel around my chest as I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and put my deodorant on. Christian grabbed some q-tips and kissed me on the cheek as he cleaned his ears. Everything came so naturally to us. We moved in sync, like we have known each other for years. I finally walked out to my room and pulled my clothes for the day out of my closet.

Christian followed by grabbing the duffel bag he brought and rummaged in it to pull out a white cotton tee and blue jeans. I finally found a talking heads t-shirt and black jeans along with slip on converse. I was fixing my hair in the mirror when Christian crossed his arms and looked at me appreciatively. "What?" I finally said curious with what was going through his mind. "Anastasia your taste in music amazes me" He shook his head and laughed. " Say all you want Christian but I hold Eighties dance parties in my room every Monday." He raised an eyebrow and walked over to my stereo. "Well baby I do believe its Monday" I gaped at him knowing very well he was calling my bluff and walked over to turn my Ipod on.

I scrolled through my playlist and found Eighties dance party and pressed play. A-Ha's Take on Me started playing and I began to dance. Christian laughed and joined me grabbing me by the waist and swinging me around. " You are by far the most interesting women I have ever met Anastasia Steele." He kissed me again as Time After Time began to play and we slow-danced till a loud bang on the door interrupted our bliss.

"What!" I screamed as I turned down the music with the remote I had in my back pocket. "Ana can you keep the music down to a minimum today I have a headache and Elliot is still sleeping." Kate said and I rolled my eyes and giggled. " I think mom and dad are pissed" I said in a whisper hoping that Kate wouldn't hear me. Christian giggled and I opened the door and found Kate hair mussed and make-up smeared. "Wow Katie I think you should've laid off the booze last night." she flipped me off and walked away muttering some obscene words directed at myself and Christian. "Relax Kate I was just joking" I turned to Christian " well I don't think she is going to school either" I smirked at him and he walked over to me. " I love you Ana, you are smart beautiful and funny." I grinned " that is a deadly combination." "Well baby boy what are we going to do today because if Kate is going to be crabby then I want to stay as far away from her as I can." He nodded and took my hand leading me downstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked "We are going out to eat breakfast and then.." he stopped mid thought. " I'll take you to a movie. After that it's up to you" I shrugged and he started walking again.

I stepped into the passenger side of his Audi A4 and fastened my seat belt. Christian did the same and started the ignition. The car suddenly filled with the soothing sounds of Mozart I was surprised. "You like classical music?" I said he quickly glanced at me and smiled. " Baby we still have so much to learn about each other." I agreed with him and suddenly hatched a plan, I hope this works.

" Okay" I said hoping that he is paying attention. "I think we should ask five questions about each other". He looked at me with surprise and nodded. What better way to get to know each other than to ask questions?

"I'll start first" I said quickly trying to come up with a few questions in my head. "What is your favorite food" I asked relaxing into the passenger seat of his car. Christian thought for a minute and responded " Macaroni and Cheese" he smirked and pulled into the parking lot of IHOP and parked. "My turn he said" and I was afraid of what he was going to ask me. " What is your favorite food" I laughed " Oh that is an easy one, all food. Right now I'd say pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs." Christian smiled at me again and opened the door to the car " Well Ms Steele I'm glad that we're someplace when you can indulge".

We walked into the restaurant and seated near a window. The waitress arrived and gaped as she looked at Christian, but he ignored her and only paid attention to me. "What can I bring you to drink?" she said in her I want to fuck you voice. I looked at the menu for any type of suggestion on drink selections and decided on Cranberry juice. "Yes, may I have cranberry juice with a little ice in the glass" I looked up at her to see if she were paying attention to me and of course she wasn't. " Hey honey" now I am pissed, and she looked at me. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically. "and what can I get for you sir?" her eyes were back on Christian and she began to lick her lips. Oh that's it! I'm not going to sit here and watch my boyfriend be ogled by some bimbo.

"Excuse me miss but would you like to take my seat?" Both Christian and the waitress looked and me in surprise. " I only ask because you seem to be trying to seduce my boyfriend here and I thought you might get a better chance if you sat in my seat and I took your order." The waitress flushed a bright red knowing that she had been caught. "I'm sorry I thought…" I didn't let her finish " My boyfriend here wants coffee and I think it best if you leave now" I smiled sarcastically at her and turned my attention back to Christian. He smiled at me, I think he appreciated my brash tone with the waitress. "Ms Steele I love you"' my heart blossomed " I love you too Mr. Grey"

The rest of our breakfast was enjoyable and I learned a great deal about him in the thirty minutes we sat there. He has been very forthcoming in all the questions I have asked. The one that seemed to shock me the most was that he had a younger sister. "I didn't know you had a sister, where is she?" Christian took a drink of his coffee and said " she is away at boarding school in Paris, France. That is where my parents are, visiting her" I took a drink of my water that the waitress so graciously brought me without asking.

Christian paid for our meal after my many attempts failed in trying to pay the check. " you are my girlfriend, and I want to spoil you" he said taking the change from the cashier. " So you said something about a movie?" I was curious what movie was he planning to take me to. " Yeah, I was thinking something with action, blood and guts. You know something very guy flickish." He glanced at me to gage my reaction. I smiled " Sounds great!" and we drove off to the nearest movie theater.

We arrived to the early showing of Race, a new movie starring Ryan Giorgio. The movie was supposed to be action from start to finish but I got bored and began to nuzzle Christian's neck. He groaned and I knew where this was heading. "Ana are you trying to drive me crazy" he looked at me with fire in his eyes. "That all depends Christian" he relaxed into the seat as I began to stroke his protruding member in his pants. He thrusted his hips up and I took that as a all systems are a go. I moved in front of him and bent down on my knees. All I want to do now please my man.

Unzipping his pants Christian shimmied his pants, allowing me to grab all of him. He was so big in my hands, I engulfed his girth in my mouth and started sucking very gently. Bobbing my head, he let out a sigh showing his sign of pleasure. " That's right baby I want to hear you enjoy this" I said and dove my head back down. I started to move rapidly as his breathing became rapid. "Ana don't stop I'm almost there." Christian said through clenched teeth. I quickened even more and without announcement he exploded in my mouth. I took all of him and relaxed my throat allowing everything to drip down. I licked my lips and sat back on the chair next to him. Christian sighed and zipped his pants back up repositioning his now diminishing bulge.

When the movie was over Christian and I walked back to the car arm in arm stealing a quick kiss before we separated to our respective sides of the cars. I couldn't help but stare at him while he was driving. I just want to please him and I have never felt that selfless before, but I know this honeymoon stage will be over soon and he'll be sick of me and move on. I cannot think like that though, this time will be different.

Christian started the car and turned to me " what do you want to do next?" curiosity in his voice. I thought about it for a few seconds and then had the perfect idea. "I would like to go shopping" I smiled at him and he laughed " Oh Anastasia you always amaze me." he said and dove to the nearest mall.

We walked through the mall and weaved our way in and out of shops. I squealed with delight when I discovered a breakfast club poster in little record store. The poster was a picture of the entire cast and on the side the letter that Anthony Michael Hall wrote at the end of the movie. " Why are you so excited about this poster?" Christian asked while sipping on a smoothie he bought at a coffee stand. "This is just the best movie ever made babe and you can't disagree" I said searching for the poster's designated cubby hole. "I've never seen it" He said as the slurping noise indicated that he was done with his smoothie. I stopped and gaped at him " what do you mean you have never seen the movie?" I asked not wanting to believe what he just said. Christian walked over to the used dvd rack and began to scan the titles. I walked over once I found the poster and followed him seeing that he found what he was looking for. The title on the case was the movie and he proceeded to read the information on the cover. " Sounds good maybe we should watch it" he said and walked over to the counter to buy it. " Wait" I said and walked over to him " I own the movie, you don't need to buy it". Christian looked at me with an I could have guessed that one look. I smiled at him and paid for my purchase, wishing I could stay here longer. We walked back to the car and got in. Christian put his sunglasses and looked at me as he started the car. "Well lets get home sweetheart we have a movie to watch." I smiled knowing damn well that we were not going to watch a movie.


End file.
